


get lucky (and blushed)

by sur (reclist)



Series: iKON Drabbles [5]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Clubbing, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclist/pseuds/sur
Summary: “There’s a guy at the bar that won’t stop staring at you."Hanbin spots him just as he’s turning in Hanbin's direction, meeting his eyes. The contact sends a shiver down Hanbin’s spine, and for a second he tries to blame it on his drunkenness.





	get lucky (and blushed)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daengbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daengbit/gifts).



> the ben requested this and turns out it's the longest drabble i've written so far lmao. hope u like it uwu
> 
> a quick note: [im doing commissions (drabbles like in this series or oneshot fics) for 1 and 2 USD](https://transgerard.tumblr.com/coms) if anyone is interested, id very much appreciate any commissions!!

The alcohol buzz settled comfortable behind Hanbin’s eyes half an hour ago. The dim lights make him feel more comfortable around so many people, and the drinks he’s had finished off his shyness.

Hanbin is not outgoing by nature, but Jinhwan makes up for it. He’s dragged Hanbin out of his house numerous times, and though Hanbin complains the entire time, at the end of the night he always has a decent enough time.

Jinhwan and Hanbin are sitting at the bar when Jinhwan says, “Oh, this is my favourite song! Come dance with me ‘Bin,” even though the song has been playing for a while. Jinhwan stumbles a little on his way down the stool, takes him a couple steps to regain his balance. Hanbin giggles– He believes he’s doing better than him, but he really isn’t.

They squeeze through the crowd holding hands not to get separated and settle for a small space between the groups of people.

They’re not great dances but no one goes clubbing to show off skill. Moving around however feels right is liberating and the weird moves Jinhwan is trying to pull off steal a loud laugh from Hanbin.

The song is ending when Jinhwan steps closer to Hanbin, for a second he thinks Jinhwan’s going to pass out, but he just pulls Hanbin closer by the arm and whispers in his ear. “There’s a guy at the bar that won’t stop staring at you.”

Hanbin turns around, not subtle at all, and has no idea who Jinhwan could be talking about. “What. Who?”

“The guy wearing the white v-neck. In the far seat.”

Hanbin spots him just as he’s turning in Hanbin's direction, meeting his eyes. The contact sends a shiver down Hanbin’s spine, and for a second he tries to blame it on his drunkenness.

“You should talk to him,” Jinhwan says. Hanbin barely hears him, too busy staring at the smirk the guy gives him.

Jinhwan rolls his eyes and pushes Hanbin forward, walking alongside him until they’re standing next to the stranger. Hanbin doesn’t know where to look.

Jinhwan busies himself with ordering more drinks while Hanbin stays frozen in place.

“Hey,” the guy says.

Hanbin snaps his head towards him, somehow surprised he’s being talked to. “Hi,” he whispers back.

“I’m Jiwon. What’s your name?”

“Hanbin.”

Jiwon is stunning, made of sharp angles and defined features, his posture relaxed. He emanates confidence and sex appeal, both which are alien to Hanbin.

The alcohol eased him just enough to follow Jinhwan along to the bar, but this completely out of his league. _This guy_ is completely out of his league.

“That’s a cute name,” Jiwon says. “Mind if I buy you a drink?”

“Huh,” Hanbin doubts. “Actually I’m here with my friend...” and the second that comes out of his mouth he realizes he’s a giant dumbass. “Who’s already buying me something, so you don’t have to...”

Hanbin can hear Jinhwan trying to hold back his laughter and he has to physically hold himself back from cringing.

Jiwon’s response is unexpected. He starts chuckling, and Hanbin thinks he should be offended this random guy is making fun of his awkwardness, but the chuckles go on and soon he’s laughing too.

“I’m sorry,” Hanbin apologizes and tries to catch his breath. “I’m not used to this.”

“Used to what?” Jiwon asks.

In a moment of bravery, Hanbin answers, “Hot guys flirting with me.”

Jiwon smirks. “Well, lucky for you I have good taste.”

Hanbin bites his lip as he says, “I’m definitely, definitely the lucky one.”


End file.
